Protector
by LostInTwilightWorld
Summary: Ser nueva no es lo mejor al entrar en un instituto, Bella lo sabe bien. Pero no todo el mundo es malo, un chico de ojos verdes la vigila de cerca; intentando ser algo para ella. ¿Será algo más que su protector? PARADA POR FALTA DE TIEMPO. LO SIENTO.
1. Nueva Ciudad Y Nuevo Vecino

**PROTECTOR.**

**Twilight fanfic: **Como hay que decir siempre, el universo de Crepúsculo pertenece a su creadora, Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de creación de mi mente mientras estoy haciendo un examen…

**Resumen: **Ser nueva no es lo mejor al entrar en un instituto, Bella lo sabe bien. Pero no todo el mundo es malo, un chico de ojos verdes la vigila de cerca; intentando ser algo para ella. ¿Será algo más que su protector?

.

.

.

_Sé que no tengo perdón, hace mucho que no escribo. NO SE ME OCURRE NADA, TENGO UN MONTÓN DE BORRADORES DE HISTORIAS SIN EMPEZAR QUE NO ME CONVENCEN. ¿Soy la única a la que la pasa? Así que se me ocurrió este fic que tendrá unos 15-20 capítulos, algo cortito._

_¡Aquí teneís el primero!_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 1 – Nueva ciudad y nuevo vecino.**

**Pov. Bella.**

Nueva ciudad. Nueva casa. Nuevas alegrías y nuevas penas. Una nueva vida, eso es lo que estoy buscando; desde el accidente de tráfico que se llevó a mis padres hace 3 años y que a mí me cambio por completo tanto emocional como físicamente; necesitaba escapar de Phoenix. Allí todo me recordaba a Charlie y Renee Swan. Mi vida cambio un día 30 de Agosto…

_Flashback_

Salí de mi habitación en Phoenix en dirección a la cocina, para encontrarme a mi madre preparando tortitas (una de las pocas comidas que logra hacer) y a mi padre muy interesado leyendo el periódico, seguramente la sección de deportes. Saludé a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla para sentarme en la mesa del comedor, esperando impacientemente mi desayuno.

Que finalmente tuve delante de mí, y que acabé devorando en menos de lo que Voldemort tarda en decir "Avada Kedavra" para matar al guapo de la película **(NA: No he podido evitarlo. Sorry si no lo entendéis o no os gusta Harry Potter. Sólo era una comparación, a lo broma.) **

Mientras tragaba mi última cucharada de tortitas con miel mi madre habló:

-Bells, he decidido ir los tres a San Diego. A pasar un tiempo en familia. ¿Os parece bien?- Preguntó, mirando intercaladamente a mi padre y a mí.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza, era mejor no llevar la contraria a Renee; es muy cabezota.

A las doce de la mañana nos pusimos en camino, el plan de Renee era ir al cine e ir de compras (ese nos gustaba poco a Charlie y a mí). Y se hizo lo planeado, fuimos al cine y de compras (aunque no me compré nada, como siempre que iba de tiendas que no fuera una librería).

Íbamos de camino a casa cuando empezó a llover. Al vivir en mitad del desierto llovía demasiado. Tanto que casi no se veía la carretera. Ese fue el detonante del accidente que cambió mi vida en un giro de 180 grados. Ese día fue como nacer otra vez, pero de forma diferente. Empezando al volverse todo negro.

_Fin Flashback_

Al tener los 18 años justos cumplidos no necesitaba tutor, así que prácticamente estaba yo sola. Mis abuelos murieron antes de que yo naciera o en mis primeros años de vida, y mis padres no tenían hermanos. Tampoco he sido una joven muy sociable, me llevaba mejor con mis libros que con la gente en carne y hueso, así que se puede decir que tampoco he tenido amigos que me ayuden a soportar el dolor que trae la pérdida de un ser querido.

Por eso decidí mudarme, cambiar totalmente de aires. Al hacer el testamento de mis padres descubrí que tenía una pequeña casita muy bien cuidada en un pueblo remoto de Washington, llamado Forks. La vivienda pertenecía a mi abuela y aunque llevara deshabitada trece años se mantenía todo en perfectas condiciones, ya que mi madre contrató un servicio de limpieza que mantenía todo en su sitio cada tres meses.

Aquí venia yo, a este pueblito típico de postal de familia de una tarde en el campo. A escapar de la ciudad, a pasar página.

Antes os he contado mi historia pero no quién soy, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, aunque prefiero Bella. 1,60, delgaducha, extremadamente torpe, morena, ojos marrones, blancuzca de piel; una chica como otra cualquiera.

Entre pensamientos y pensamientos llegué a Forks en mi camioneta donde traía toda mi ropa y equipaje, ya que la casa dónde me voy a mudar está completamente amueblada.

Bajé del vehículo y me detuve enfrente de la vivienda, era de color azul aunque casi se veía gris pero eso no hacía que se perdiera su pequeño encanto. Era de dos pisos, pero pequeña; al igual que el jardín que estaba lleno de arbustos floreados, a pesar de que en Forks no se viera mucho al sol, al contrario de la lluvia que nos acompaña todo el tiempo. Miré alrededor, encontrándome con un barrio muy tranquilo. Al lado de mi nuevo hogar había una mansión porque a eso no se le podía llamar casa, de estilo victoriano. Parecida a mi casita pero tres veces más grande.

Abrí la puerta y empecé a recorrer la casa, que ya había visto con anterioridad en fotos de mi madre, haciéndome la idea de que esa casita era _mía_ y de que iba a vivir _sola._ Normalmente una joven se alegra al emanciparse pero no en mi caso, ya que vivir sola significaba que mis padres habían fallecido. Ya no me duele al pensar en ellos, han pasado tres largos y difíciles años.

Salí de la casa de camino a mi camioneta para recoger las maletas cuando vi a alguien apoyado contra mi vehículo.

-Hola, ¿tú eres mi nueva vecina?- Me saludó el chico. Un chico muy apuesto, debo decir: ojos verdes, pelo caoba despeinado, alto y desgarbado pero aun así atlético. Y mi ¿vecino?

-Oh, ¿vives en la mansión de al lado?- Él asintió.- Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.- Me presenté.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, y sí, vivo en la casa de al lado junto con mis padres y mi gemela Alice. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?- Me preguntó, al estar tan cansada acepté su oferta.

Estuvimos toda la tarde ordenando lo poco que había traído. La casa no era excesivamente grande: un baño y dos habitaciones en la planta de arriba y la cocina, el salón, la cocina con comedor y una pequeña despensa en la planta baja.

Edward y yo estuvimos hablando toda la tarde sobre cosas banales, sin hablar de nuestras vidas. Yo aún no me sentía confiada para hablarle de mis padres y él no mencionó por qué me he mudado con 18 años yo sola.

-¿Edward?- Lo llamé al colocar la última prenda de ropa en mi armario. Él respondió un "¿sí?" desde la planta baja así que bajé las coquetas escaleras de madera para encontrarme con él.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.-Le agradecí al llegar enfrente suya.- ¿Puedo invitarte a que te quedes a cenar? ¿Llamar a una pizzería?- Pregunté, con las tontas esperanzas de hablar con él un poco más. Para conocer a alguien en el pueblo.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vienes a mí casa? Así conoces a tus vecinos.- Me propuso.

-No sé, Edward. No quiero estorbar.- Me excusé.

-No es molestia, desde que sabíamos que alguien que era de la familia Swan iba a venir mi madre se emocionó. Conocía a tu madre, eran muy amigas. ¿No te ha hablado Renne de Esme?- Sí, lo había hecho, me dije en mi mente. De mi boca no salió ningún sonido solo un sollozo. Puede que hayan pasado 3 años pero seguiré echando de menos a mis padres. Edward preocupado por mis sollozos me abrazó y me estrechó contra su caluroso y ejercitado torso. Su abrazó me sentó reconfortante, el abrazo que alguien necesita cuando lo está pasando mal.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?- Me preguntó, intentando averiguar el porqué de mis lloros. Sentí que mojaba su camiseta con mis lágrimas, que caían a raudales por mis mejillas mientras intentaba que por mi boca saliera alguna palabra.

Cuando me tranquilicé en brazos de Edward, pude responder:

-Todavía no me hago la idea de estar sola Edward. Prometo ir a tu casa mañana, pero ¿podríamos quedarnos a cenar aquí? Te tengo que decir algo muy importante sobre mí.- Él asintió.

Para después decir una frase que cambiará mi vida:

-Nunca estarás más sola. Sé que te conozco desde hace cinco horas pero siempre estaré para ti.

Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que esa frase iba a ser una gran verdad.

.

.

.

_¡Fin del primer capítulo! Realmente es difícil escribir el primer capítulo de una historia, te tienes que organizar muy bien. Creo que para ser la primera vez no me ha salido mal. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Aunque vosotras/os opináis en los RR. (Por favor, no seáis muy duras). _

_No me convence mucho pero prometo que este fic no os defraudara y ¡no lo digo porque sea la autora!_

_Sobre el miércoles o jueves actualizaré el segundo capítulo, ya que en esta semana empiezo el instituto._

_En el siguiente capítulo Bella se acercará a Edward contándole su vida. Y descubriremos un poco a nuestro amor platónico con un Edward's Pov._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_LOST IN TWILIGHT WORLD. Andrea._


	2. Conociendo A Edward

_¡Holis! Prometí actualizar hoy, y aquí estoy. Haciendo hueco en mi agenda para dedicarme a escribir. _

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Connie1, gracias por tu amable RR. Al igual, gracias a todas las que pusisteis RR's. _

_._

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO 2 – CONOCIENDO A EDWARD.**

**(Pov. Bella).**

Después de pedir unas pizzas al restaurante del pueblo y ya teniéndolas en frente de nosotros, creí momentáneo hablar con Edward. Sé que lo conozco hace menos de 5 horas, y no suelo confiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero algo me pasa con él, no sé si es el hecho de que su madre conoce a la mía o que se ha portado como un buen amigo a pesar de ser solo conocidos pero quería desahogarme.

-Edward- le llamé, para tener su atención.- Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero espero poder confiar en ti. Desde lo que le pasó a mis padres no he hablado de ello con nadie.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Bella.-Me cogió de la mano y mi corazón se saltó un latido. Por dios, ¿qué me pasa con este chico?- Cuéntamelo todo, te escucho.

-No sé por dónde empezar…-Me estaba desilusionando, ¿por qué me va a escuchar él?

-¿Por qué no por el principio?- Dijo, con una preciosa sonrisa torcida en sus rosados labios, para aligerar el ambiente.

-Tu madre conocía a la mía de la universidad, ¿verdad?- Pregunté, recordando lo poco que Renne me había dicho de una tal Esme. Edward asintió.-Bueno, ella y mi padre, Charlie, murieron hace tres años. En un accidente de coche de vuelta a Phoenix desde San Diego.- Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar. Instantáneamente Edward pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me apoyó contra su musculoso pecho, por segunda vez esta noche. Creo que estar sola en un sitio nuevo me ha puesto nostálgica.

-Eh, Bella.- Me consoló lo mejor que pudo.-Tranquila. No estás sola, si es en eso en lo que estás pensando. Lo he dicho antes, yo estoy aquí y mi familia también.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? Hace apenas una tarde que me conoces, ¿por qué me consuelas? No me conoces.-No lo entendía, ¿por qué decía que su familia me podía ayudar?

-Ni yo sé por qué lo hago. Bella, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir. Ya hablaremos un día en que no te hayas mudado.-Esbozó mi sonrisa pícara predilecta y me hizo sonreír a mí también.- Ve a descansar.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue saludándome con la mano.

Cuando cerró la puerta sonreí, ¡ME BESÓ LA MEJILLA! Venir a Forks ha sido una buena idea. Edward será un muy buen amigo. Aunque era demasiado guapo para ser algo más. El próximo día me tocará saber a mí cosas de su vida.

Me encaminé a mi habitación, decorada a mí gusto y por mí. Mi pequeña casita. Realmente estaba cansada, pero podía haber estado toda la noche hablando con mi vecino. Es increíble en cómo una tarde confiamos el uno en el otro hasta tal punto que estaba a punto de contarle mi mayor secreto, si las lágrimas me hubieran dejado.

Morfeo me atrapó en cuanto mi cabeza se posó en la almohada. Inconscientemente un chico de ojos verdes y pelo caoba enredado se coló en mis sueños…

.

.

.

**(Pov. Edward).**

Desperté con el sol golpeándome de lleno en la cara, atontándome. Me giré para mirar el reloj de la mesilla de noche que me confirmaba que ya era hora de levantarse. Es lo que tiene estar de vacaciones, aunque ya se acaben dentro de tres días. Y hay que volver al instituto, el último año.

Bajé a la cocina, dónde el olor a tortitas me llegó a las fosas nasales, haciendo que babeara. Es lo que tiene tener una madre que cocina como los ángeles.

Aparecí en la habitación, dónde se encontraba mi madre haciendo uno de sus impresionantes desayunos y mi hermana gemela, pequeña por cinco minutos, Alice. Fácilmente podríamos pasar por hermanos comunes ya que ella era todo lo contrario a mí; yo tenía el pelo caoba, ella negro; yo era alto, ella era un duende; yo tenía los ojos verdes, ella azules. Son bromas pesadas de la genética.

Di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me dispuse a devorar el contenido de mi plato.

-Buenos días Alice.- Dije, después de devorar mi primera tortita.- ¿Qué tal has dormido duende?- Ella hizo un monín al escuchar su sobrenombre.

-Bien, Eddie.- Ahora, el que hizo el monín fui yo. Odiaba ese nombre que Alice me había puesto en _vendetta. _

Seguí comiendo más calmadamente mi desayuno al lado de mis dos mujeres favoritas cuando mi madre recordó algo.

-¡Oh! Chicos, acabo de recordar algo acerca de la casa de los Swan.-Era la casa pequeñita y olvidada que estaba al lado de la nuestra.-Resulta que la pequeña de la familia, Isabella, se va a mudar ahí. Y tiene vuestra edad, así que chicos. Hacerla sentirse integrada en el instituto.

-Claro, mamá, preveo que seremos muy buenas amigas.-Alice y sus raras visiones…

-Ella es la hija de Renee, ¿no? Tu compañera de la universidad.-Intenté averiguar. Mi madre asintió.

-Lo que no sé es porqué se habrá mudado sola, ¿habrá peleado con sus padres? Pobre chica…-Mi madre sacudió la cabeza, seguramente apenándose por la chica y preguntándose que la habrá pasado.

Después de desayunar me subí a matar el tiempo a mi habitación. Y cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las seis. Me apetecía despejarme un poco de estar en casa, así que fui a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, a despejarme un poco.

La puerta de la casa de la familia Swan estaba entre abierta, ¿habrá venido ya Isabella? Sí, al lado de la casa me encontré con una camioneta, aunque mejor llamarlo trasto, lleno de maletas y objetos. Así que me acomodé contra la carrocería, a la espera de la dueña.

Estaba recostado, descansando la vista perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché unos pasos cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos y pensaba que seguía soñando. Tenía un ángel de aspecto frágil en frente de mí: piel de porcelana, pelo y ojos marrones chocolate, labios rojos. Una chica irreal.

Solo la pude preguntar:

- Hola, ¿tú eres mi nueva vecina?- _Qué hábil, Edward._ Me dije a mi mismo. _Pues claro que es Isabella_.

-Oh, ¿vives en la mansión de al lado?- Asentí. Contento, por alguna razón que dentro de mí sabía perfectamente: era mi vecina de enfrente. - Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.- Se presentó, con un diminutivo que la hacía justicia.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, y sí, vivo en la casa de al lado junto con mis padres y mi gemela Alice. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?- _Oh, a ella que le importa tu vida, tonto. _Me reproché a mí mismo. Vale, no era nuevo en esto de chicas, había tenido una novia. Si se le podían llamar así a mi relación con Tanya, suerte que se fue de Forks. Pero había perdido tacto en mis charlas con chicas, me estaba comportando como estúpido.

Ella aceptó mi propuesta, así que nos tiramos toda la tarde recogiendo cajas y colocando objetos de la casa, ya que estaba toda amueblada. Era cansado, pero estuvimos hablando de temas sin importancia, entre ellos, que Bella iba a ir a mi instituto. _Claro, es el único que hay en el pueblo._

De repente, mientras estaba en la planta de abajo escuché mi nombre con una voz de campanitas desde la planta superior. Y después de que respondiera con un escueto "¿Si?" Bella bajó por las escaleras.

Me invitó a quedarme a comer pizza pero a mí me apetecía que viniera a mi casa a cenar. Seguro que Esme se pondrá muy contenta de verla, ya que me contó que solo la ha visto en fotos que Renne mandaba desde Phoenix en email.

En cuanto mencioné que su madre y mi madre se conocían Bella hizo una extraña mueca, seguido por un sollozo. Me alarmé, sin saber qué había hecho mal para que Bella hiciera ese gesto. Así que la envolví con mis brazos para que llorara en mi pecho, asombrándome de lo bien que encajaba allí.

Me preocupé más cuándo noté que Bella me mojó la camiseta de lágrimas, no me importaba. Sólo me preocupé porque de su boca solo salían pequeños sollozos, parecía que se había tranquilizado.

Cuando me propuso quedarnos en su hogar porqué me tenía que contar algo me alegré, eso significaba que confiaba en mí.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba fue la frase que salió de lo más hondo de mi pecho:

-Nunca estarás más sola. Sé que te conozco desde hace cinco horas pero siempre estaré para ti.

La desplacé al sofá, todavía estaba recostada sobre mi pecho. Y nos sentamos. Me empezó a contar, entre pequeños sollozos, él porqué estaba en este pueblo. Estaba sola, sus padres habían muerto. Pero de eso me encargaría yo, era mi próximo destino, encargarme de este pequeño ángel que descansaba triste entre mis brazos.

Seguía intentando contarme algo más pero no la dejé, no porque no quisiera enterarme de su vida. Sino porque no podía hablar, así que la hice prometer que me lo contaría otro día y que descansara.

Salí de su casa después de atreverme a darla un beso en la mejilla. Con un nuevo propósito en mi vida: Ser el protector de un pequeño ángel de pelo chocolate.

.

.

.

_Fin del segundo capítulo de Protector._

_Debo decir que me ha costado porque quería que Edward diera su punto de vista al conocer a Bella pero sin que se haga repetitivo al contar lo mismo. ¿Lo conseguí? No es una de mis mejores creaciones pero bueno, no me ha gustado mucho._

_Ya sabemos un poco sobre Edward y su vida. Junto lo que siente nada más conocer al ángel, como él lo llama._

_Sí queréis saber que pasará no os perdáis en tercer capítulo de Protector. Seguramente lo publicaré el sábado o domingo. _

_¿Reviews?_

_¿Please?_

_¿Me borro la cuenta por mala escritora?_

_¿O por pesada?_

_¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_


	3. Voy Al Instituto Acompañada

_Holis. Sé que no tengo perdón y no debería ni pasar por aquí pero aquí está el tercer capítulo de Protector. Prometo que de aquí en más adelante escribiré los caps en viernes y el sábado ya los tendreís recién escritos en FanFiction. _

_Bueno, no entretengo más. ¡Espero que os guste!_

_._

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO 3 – VOY AL INSTITUTO ACOMPAÑADA.**

**(Pov. Bella)**

Día nuevo, pero no un día cualquiera; hoy empezaba el instituto en Forks. El último año.

Me levanté pronto, ya que con mi camioneta podía tardar unos 20 minutos en llegar al edificio que se encuentra en el otro lado del pueblo. Y también quería llegar temprano para presentarme allí.

Me levanté con pereza, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no madrugaba, me duché, me vestí y desayuné. Todo eso en 30 minutos, así que me quedaba lo justo para llegar al tiempo que quería.

Salí a la niebla de Forks, mientras me acercaba a mi camioneta roja descubrí un auto plateado aparcado enfrente de mi puerta, como esperando. Curiosa, y para que decirlo, un poco asustada me acerqué a el coche.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Edward dentro del vehículo acompañado por, supuse, su hermana Alice; una chica pelo negro azabache cuyas puntas iban en todas direcciones y aspecto de duendecillo saltimbanqui.

Edward salió del coche, aproximándose a mí.

-¿Quieres ir a el instituto con nosotros?-Me preguntó, clavándome el poder de sus ojos verdes.

-Por fa, Bella di que sí.-Escuché el grito de Alice desde el interior del vehículo. Me reí debido a su entusiasmo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente, ya que su gemela estaba sentada en el asiento trasero. Y emprendimos camino hacía el instituto de Forks.

Al llegar Edward nos volvió a abrir la puerta, a su hermana y a mí. Está en seguida se presentó con su habitual jovialidad, como me dijo Edward que poseía.

-¡Hola Bella! Soy Alice, hermana pequeña de Edward por 20 minutos.- Sí, era un terremoto, ya que mientras se presentaba estaba pegando saltitos, como si estuviera bailando, en el sitio.- Mi hermano no paró de hablar de ti.- Espera, ¿qué Edward qué? Oh, exacto me ruboricé, causando la risa de Alice. Ya que tanto Edward como yo estábamos un poco ruborizados, más yo porque soy así.

Después de conversar los tres un poco de rato más, Alice se despidió de nosotros para buscar a Jasper, su novio, que prometió presentarme después. Así que con Edward emprendimos el camino hacia la secretaria donde me darían todo lo necesario para empezar mi nuevo curso.

Al darme el horario de clases descubrí que coincidía con Edward en biología, inglés y en deportes. _Oh, genial, el chico que me gusta va a estar viéndome mientras hago el ridículo. _

Espera, dije ¿"el chico que me gusta"? No, no, no. Vale que Edward fuera un caballero perfecto andante además de muy guapo pero le conocí ayer. Vale que teníamos muchas cosas en común y ya le consideraba un buen amigo pero de eso a…

Mi primer día y no prestaba atención a nada. Prácticamente estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, pensando en lo que sea que sentía. Y preguntándome cómo podía sentirme así, si lo conocía desde ayer.

De repente, en mitad de mi clase de literatura tuve un recuerdo de una frase mítica de mi madre:

"_En el amor no hay tiempo, puedes enamorarte instantáneamente y eso no signifique que ese chico no vaya a ser el amor de tu vida."_

Repetí la frase hasta que se mantuvo como el modo repetición de una canción en mi cabeza. Eso significaba que el amor a primera vista existe, no puedo creer que este enamorada de mi vecino.

Suena a una total locura, pero es verdad. Ese sudor en mis manos, ese destello que seguro que pasará por mis ojos cuando miro sus ojos verdes no es normal. _Gracias, mamá, por darme la charla de amores y novios. _Recité para que mi madre lo escuchara, dondequiera que este.

Todavía rumiando y sin saber cómo reaccionar llegué a la cafetería, donde se escuché un "¡Bella!" que seguro que procedía de Alice. Así que fui a su encuentro. Al llegar a su mesa, me encontré con un chico de cabellos rubios que tenía la pequeña mano de Alice entre las suyas y a otra pareja más. Ah, y también al que ahora es mi mejor amigo del cual estoy enamorada, Edward. Que me sonreía con mi sonrisa favorita que me dejaba trastornada número 1. Alice se me acercó bailando y me agarró de la chaqueta, haciéndome sentar y semi-trompezar con la mesa.

-Chicos, esta es Bella, es nueva en el pueblo y nuestra vecina.-Empezó con las presentaciones Alice.

-Bella, estos son Jasper-Señaló al rubio, su novio, que me dedicó un hola con una sonrisa.-Emmett- Señaló al levantador de pesas que había al otro lado de la mesa- Y Rosalie o Rose.- Y por último señaló a la rubia escultural que se encontraba en el regazo de Emmett.

Genial, pensé sarcásticamente, estoy rodeada de parejas.

-Dime Bella,-empezó Emmett a conversar.-¿qué tal te las apañas en el pueblo?

-Bien, es lo que tiene estar sola.-Respondí, con una sonrisa al grandullón, que tenía pinta de tener un buen humor todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué vives sola a los diecisiete? ¿Te echaron de casa? ¿Problemas con drogas y alcohol? ¿Delincuente?- Preguntó a velocidad anormal un demasiado curioso Emmett.

Curiosidad suya que desapareció en cuanto su novia le dedicó una mirada de "ya basta" propia de mujeres. Que hizo que la mole se callara inmediatamente.

_Guau, se nota quién tiene los pantalones en esta relación._

-No pasa nada, Em.-Le dije el sobrenombre cariñoso.-La verdad, es que mis padres murieron hace tres años y recién me mudé a casa de mi tía/abuela

-Te entendemos, Bella.-Me dijo Rose cariñosamente.-Jasper, que es mi hermano gemelo, y yo perdimos a nuestros padres hace 10 años. Sé que es duro.- Eso me alegró, tenía a alguien que conocía mi situación.-Desde entonces Esme y Carlisle han sido como nuestros padres.-Añadió Jasper, mirando cariñosamente a Alice, expresándole con la mirada toda su gratitud.

-Oh, Bella.-Me llamó Alice a grito, ¿no tiene un regulador de volumen por alguna parte?- ¿Qué te parece si bienes a comer a mí casa? Ya íbamos a ir todos, así conocerás a Esme.

Edward que se había mantenido callado todo el descanso habló:

-Es verdad, así vas; ya que mañana no pudimos.-Me recordó Edward, ayer que me derrumbé en sus brazos.

Acepté su invitación y asentí. Justo cuando el timbre sonó.

.

.

.

Después del descanso me tocaba biología, así que Edward y yo nos fuimos al aula. Charlando de cómo me habían caído sus amigos, y advirtiéndome de las bromas pesadas y los comentarios de doble sentido de Emmett.

Al salir de las clases, me subí en el volvo, en la misma posición de ida. Para encaminarnos a casa/mansión Cullen.

Al llegar Alice se adelantó, para encontrarse con Jasper. Por lo que me quedé sola con Edward _otra vez._ Pero a diferencia de lo que ha pasado anteriormente al quedarme sola con él, ahora se formó un silencio un poco incómodo entre ambos. Ya que se notaba a Edward un poco nervioso. Alarmada que haya sido por mi culpa le pregunté:

-Edward, que va mal, te noto inquieto.-Él me miró con cara de _"no sé qué estás diciendo"_ para después, suspirar y contestarme a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué te parece sí después de comer, nos vamos tu y yo a Port Angeles?-Me preguntó.

Vale, sinceramente, esto no me lo esperaba.

.

.

.

_Fin del capítulo._

_Y os dejo con intriga, sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero este es un capítulo intermedio. _

_En el siguiente sabremos qué dirá Bella a la pregunta de Edward y cómo será la comida Cullen. Y lo que pasa o no pasa después. _

_Cómo he dicho antes, el viernes o fin de semana lo tendreís. No fallaré._

_Lo prometo._

_Hasta la próxima._

_¡Ser buenos!_

_Lost In Twilight World._

_Andrea._


	4. Nota Importante

Sé que ahora deberían odiarme, aunque ni siquiera me conocen.

Bueno, por dónde empezar:

Sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde que actualicé el último capítulo de este fic. Y también sé que debo disculparme con la poca gente que lo lee. No sabeís cuánto lo siento.

Pero me ha visto obligada a dejar de escribir debido al instituto, tanto por falta de tiempo como para que mis notas no se vean imbolucradas en esto.

No os preocupeís, prometo acabar el fic; lo que haré será escribir el fic completo en mi ordenador y cuando lo acabe (no quiero poner tiempo, ya que no lo cumplo con normalidad) publicaré los capítulos cada 2 días hasta que acabe el fic.

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO Y MÁS LO SIENTO.

Me encantaría seguir, de verdad. A lo mejor me animo a escribir unmini fic mientras escribiré Protector en mi Word.

Solo quiero daros las gracias a todas aquellas autoras que me han apoyado en lo poco que he escrito de Protector y volver a disculparme.

Ójala que no tenga que escribir algo cómo esto nunca más.

Lost In Twilight World


End file.
